Eternal Dragon Resurrected
!! |Rōmaji title = Yomigaeru Shenron!! |Literal title = Shenlong is Revived!! |Series = DB |Number = 126 |Saga = Piccolo Jr. Saga |Manga = Shen Long Resurrected! |Airdate = September 14, 1988 |English Airdate = October 13, 2003 |Previous = Earth's Guardian Emerges |Next = Quicker Than Lightning }} !!|''Yomigaeru Shenron!!|lit. "Shenlong is Revived!!"}} is the fourth episode of the Piccolo Jr. Saga and the one hundred twenty-sixth episode in the [[Dragon Ball (anime)|''Dragon Ball series]]. This episode first aired in Japan on September 14, 1988. Its original American airdate was October 13, 2003. Summary Somewhere on Earth, a man wakes up on his ship. He looks toward the rising sun, and sees a figure silhouetted on the horizon. It appears to be some sort of being standing on the water's surface. The figure is the newborn Piccolo. It shoots a small beam of energy in the water, grabbing a fish, and electrocuting it for food. He notices the boat, and sinks it with one shot before eating his fish. Back at The Lookout, Kami tells Goku he will revive Shenron, and sends Mr. Popo to fetch it. Mr. Popo brings out a stone figure of Shenron that has been smashed, and says he can fix it easily. Goku watches as Mr. Popo uses a tube of glue to reassemble the figure. Kami intended to leave Shenron destroyed. He created the Dragon Balls to give hope to the people of Earth, but they were always used by those who found them for greed. Goku was the first to use the Dragon Balls for selfless purposes, giving Kami hope for everybody else. Back at the top of Korin Tower, Yajirobe is keeping watch above. He tells Korin that he is wondering if Goku will fall down from the "Upper World". Korin finds he is hiding a bag of Senzu Beans in his gi. Mr. Popo finishes fixing Shenron, and Kami asks him and Goku to stand clear. Kami charges a Finger Beam, and shoots it at the stone figure, making it throb with energy. Suddenly, it moves, then disappears in a beam of light. Goku sees the shadow of Shenron cast on the Lookout before the light shoots down toward Earth. Kami says it is returning to the Dragon Balls, and will reconstitute immediately, allowing for a wish to be made right then. Goku will be able to see his friends again in three years at the next World Martial Arts Tournament. He is certain Piccolo will appear there. Although Goku killed King Piccolo, he immediately spit up an egg. That offspring will come to the tournament to kill Goku and finish his father's work to dominate the world. But Goku will be safe at the Lookout until then, so he can train without fear. Goku says he will do so without fail, and then he asks where the bathroom is. Mr. Popo is worried, since Piccolo's death means Kami will die as well. However, Kami is banking on a different outcome, saying the guardian cannot commit suicide. He has been waiting for Piccolo to produce a true offspring. Back at Kame House, Yamcha and Tien Shinhan are sitting outside after Tien finished some training. Launch is looking over them from the door. Yamcha has one of the stones that used to be a Dragon Ball. Bulma is drawing a bath, and Oolong is reading a manga tankobon. She holds the capsule containing the cryopods holding Krillin, Master Roshi and Chiaotzu's bodies, thinking they will figure out a way to revive them someday. Bulma is then stunned when she sees something: all the Dragon Balls on the dresser were restored. Yamcha was equally shocked, since it changed literally in his hand. Bulma brings them all together outside, and deploys the cryopods. Those assembled summon Shenron, whose entrance is particularly dramatic. But sure enough, he emerges. Shenron tells them that he is again alive because Goku asked Kami for it. He notifies them that Goku will remain in the Upper World until the next tournament for training. Bulma wishes for Krillin, Roshi and Chiaotzu to be revived. Shenron says it is a simple matter, but Yamcha interrupts, asking for everyone who was killed by King Piccolo and his minions to be revived. Shenron agrees, and beams of energy shoot around the world. Bulma opens the cryopods, and their friends rise, alive once more. One by one, the victims of Piccolo's rampage are resurrected. Shenron bids them farewell, and the Dragon Balls scatter once more. All around the world, miracles happen as people killed by King Piccolo and Tambourine are revived, some digging their way out of their graves to varying degrees of shock. Krillin and Roshi are happy that Goku was able to beat Piccolo and revive them. Yamcha tells them what Goku is up to now. Master Roshi does not know the details, but if Goku is indeed in the Upper World, he is likely training with Kami. Goku is already past all of them, and the fighters wonder just how much higher he can get. Yamcha frets over the growing gap in their strength, but Tien welcomes the challenge. He, Yamcha and Krillin determine to train their hardest before the next tournament. Roshi then asks unsuccessfully to get a celebratory grope on Bulma. At Kami's Lookout, Goku is meditating. Kami tells him that he must first temper his spirit. Back at Kame House, Tien knocks down coconuts and vaporizes their shells around the coconut water within. While doing one-finger pushups, Krillin, once more in the Turtle School uniform, looks forward to the next tournament and being able to thank Goku in person. Major Events *Kami resurrects Shenron. *All those killed by King Piccolo and his spawn, including Master Roshi, Krillin and Chiaoztu are brought back to life. *Goku begins his three years of training to prepare for the next World Martial Arts Tournament where he is told Piccolo will compete. Appearances Characters Locations *Kame House *The Lookout **Korin Tower *Nam's village *King Chappa's Temple *Animal Village Objects *Senzu Bean *Dragon Ball Differences from Manga *The beginning of the episode where a man named Ahab and his fellow shipmate see Piccolo Jr is exclusive to the anime. *The scene at Korin Tower with Korin calling out Yajirobe for trying to steal a bunch of Senzu Beans is exclusive to the anime. *Bulma getting ready for a bath and looking into her panty drawer deciding on a pair is exclusive to the anime. *Man-Wolf, King Chappa and Bacterian's resurrection is only shown in the anime. *In the anime, the wish had to be stated to Shenron, whereas in the manga, he already knew beforehand upon being resurrected. Trivia *Either the wish to revive victims of Evil King Piccolo and his minions or the wish to erase Majin Buu from people's memories gave birth to Eis Shenron. *None of the victims killed by Piccolo and his minions during Piccolo's initial rampage 300 years before the events of the series (such as Master Mutaito) were restored to life. It will later be explained, during the Frieza Saga, that this is because, when wishing multiple people back from the dead, the eternal dragon can only revive those who have been dead for one year or less. *Pamput is not shown being brought back, despite being one of Tambourine's victims. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 126 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 126 (BD) pt-br:Shenlong volta a viver fr:Dragon Ball épisode 126 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Piccolo Jr. Saga Category:Dragon Ball Category:Wishes that spawned a Shadow Dragon